Naruto Lemon::
by Jiraiya's Daughter1
Summary: Silver Uzumaki is Naruto Uzumaki's sister, but the aren't blood related. Read this story for hot scenes of Silver scoring with multiple Naruto Boyss ;) OCx/Naruto Boyz Lemon in every chapter
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

**I do NOT own naruto or any of the characters except Silver Uzumaki okay? This is my first ****_lemon_**** so please do not report me cause then fuck...If you dont like lemons then I suggest that you leave this story immidietly ok? Lol well here it goes, please no hate! Thank you!**

* * *

.::Silver::.

I groaned and shivered before forcing my eyes open. "Ugh..." I felt like someone had punched me in the head or something and I felt sore in my lower area. I forced myself up and looked around the room. "Naruto?" I asked with a groggy voice. I felt something shift under the covers and groan. I smirked and lifted the covers to see my sleepy brother. I poked him in the nose lightly and he just moaned in a sleepy tone. I sighed and looked at him fully, he was still naked from last night. I smirked when I remembered last night when naruto came home hard. Yes me and naruto _do it_ all the time whenever we want. It's not like we are blood related or anything so I guess its fine right? I think so, so nothing stops us from having fun. I went down to naruto's penis to see it already erect. "Naruto..." I whispered to him in a hushed tone. I planted a kiss on the head and it twitched. I heard a soft grunt coming from naruto and I took his full shaft in my mouth. I could feel naruto shudder as I sucked on his cock "Silver..." I smiled and saw the familiar blue eyes looking at me lustfully and the goofy lopsided grin. He sent me a smirk and placed his hand on my head, moving me back and forth on his cock. "Ugh Silver..." I could feel naruto's cock grow in my mouth and I began to hum "God im...cumming!" he shot his load in my mouth and I swallowed greedily. Once I finished drinking his cum I got up and wipped away the cum that fell out of my mouth. "Mmm naruto...your as nasty as always" I said and licked my lips as he leaned in and gave me a sloppy wet kiss. "You do know that we are late now right?" My eyes went wide and I jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed for the academy. "Naruto come on!" I yelled at naruto while tieing my ribbon in my hair before running out of our little apartment. I raced to the academy with naruto following behind me.

"Your late!" I flinched when iruka sensei yelled at us in front of the whole class. I looked away from him as he blabbed on about nonsence and spotted sasuke smirking at me. I smirked back at him and went to my seat after iruka let us go. I sat down next to sasuke and naruto besides me. "Hello Sasuke" I smiled at him "Hello Silver, how was you last night ride?" I turned red when he said that and punched him lightly in the arm. "It was fun" I sent a smirk to sasuke and he chuckled before leaning to my ear "Why dont you come to my place after we're done with class?" I smirked and nodded to sasuke and he sent me a wink. I looked back to iruka and suddenly felt a arm on my leg. I glanced down and saw sasuke's hand getting near my pussy. I looked up at sasuke to see him looking out the window with a smirk on his face. I spread my legs and bit my lip to surpress my moan as he rubbed me through my now wet panty. "Sasuke..." I whispered silently "Shh..." I smiled and placed my head on my hands and I looked to the front of the class with a dazed expression. Sasuke's fingers rubbed me roughly and I could feel myself getting wet quickly. He moved my panty to the side and stuck one of his fingers in my pussy before thrusting in and out quickly while massaging my button hard. I lay my head down so nobody could see my face as sasuke inserted three fingers in me. He began to thrust them in and out faster and I began to pant hard. I could feel my climax coming fast and I squeezed my legs together on sasuke's fingers indicating that I was near. My insides tightened on his fingers andI came hard. My juices covered his fingers and the seat. "Nnggh" I bit my lip and glanced at sasuke. Sasuke lifted his fingers to his lips and licked my juices "Mmm" I felt my face turn red and I looked down at my mess. I frowned and saw sasuke hand me a tissue. I grabbed it and cleaned up the mess secretly "You had this planned didnt you...?" He simply smirked before looking away. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the tissue in his pants "There you go" Naruto was asleep, like most of the class. "Heh Sasuke you dirty boy" I whispered in Sasuke's ear and looked back iruka. "You'll see how dirty I am today when we get to my place" I smirked at that and glanced at sasuke to see him looking back outside.

I clutched onto sasuke's neck as he opened the door to his house and walked in. He threw me onto the couch and I laughed as he lay on me and began to kiss me. "Sasuke" he didnt say anything only begin to leave sloopy kisses down my neck and begin to undress me. "Mmm Silver sexy as always" I smiled as he begant to fondle my breasts. He sucked on the left one while fondling with my right one. I moaned and tugged at sasuke's hair. "Ah Sasuke!" I could feel him smirk on my skin and he sucked harder.

.::Third POV::.

Sasuke sucked Silvers breast roughly while he fondled the other. He pincher nipple which caused the silver haired genin to moan out loud. "Sasuke!" He went up to her and kissed her lustily and began to slip her shorts down along with her panties. "Ah ah sasuke" she quickly flipped him over and held him down. "My turn, you've had enough fun with me already" He smirked and put his hands behind his head as he watched her go down on him. She began to remove his shorts and boxers, leaving his big erect penis unraveled. She looked at him and grabbed his shaft causing him to groan. "Silver just suck baby..." He caressed her face and lowered her down to his penis. She smiled and kissed his head and took him into her mouth. Sasuke sighed in pleasure and began to guide her head up and down on his penis. "Thats it...just like that..." Sasuke put his head down and closed his eyes as Silver began to hum and suck harder. She went faster while massaging his balls with her left hand. Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked. He pushed her head down on his penis causing her to chock out of surprise but caught on quickly. Sasuke began to thrust into her mouth roughly, getting near his release. He grunted as he moved his hips in and out of her mouth fast and hard. His penis began to expand in silvers mouth and she prepared herself to swallow his cum. As if on que he shot his load into her mouth. Sasuke moaned as he slowled his thrusting and pumped his thick cum into her mouth as silver swallowed hungrily. Some of his cum escaped her mouth and leaked down her lips and out of her mouth. She pulled back when done and looked at sasuke. "Mmm so good..." He smirked and kissed her "Im not done yet" He growled and her eyes went wide but then she smirked. "Mmm we do have all day" He nodded and picked her up. Going to his bedroom he threw her on the bed rougly and removed the rest of her clothing.

* * *

**Well thats chapter one hehe. Sorry if it isn't good but this ****_is_**** my first lemon so ya...Well if you enjoyed it please leave reviews and stuff. It would make me really happy lol. I will update as soon as I can okay? Thanks again for reading and see you later in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

**Hi again lol hope you enjoy this story I sorta just like let my mind randomly come up with anything so ya this isnt planned or anything I just type whatever comes to my mind and I think its good. So I dont really have a plot other that Silver having ****_fun_**** with all the Naruto boys hehe. Please send feedback and No hate please!**

* * *

.::Third Point Of View::.

Silver moaned as Sasuke began to lick her pussy. "S-sasuke!" She gripped his hair as he licked her roughly. He moved his tounge in and out in a slow motion to tease her. He smirked at her helpless whimpers and her squirming. She was overflowing and was pushing her wet pussy into his face to try and make him go faster. He was driving her insane! "Ah sasuke please!" She begged and moved her hips to him as he began to insert one finger in her and thrusting slowly. "Mmm I love to hear your begging!" he growled out. Silver blushed and bit her lip when sasuke entered two fingers in her and thrusted in her roughly. Sasuke leaned down to her and kissed her, forcing his tongue in. The two fought for dominace but Silver let him win because she was to lost in pleasre. Sasuke stopped thrusting his fingers in and positioned himself over her womanhood. Without waiting for anything, he thrusted his 8 inch penis in her tight pussy. "Ah! Sasuke!" Silver yelled out as sasuke thrusted in her widly. Sasuke grunted everytime he entered her. Silvers breasts bounced with every thrust and sasuke caught one with his mouth. He continued in a fast but steady pace as he sucked her breast. Silver moaned "Sasuke! Faster Harder Oh!" Sasuke hunched his hips harder causing him to enter her deeper. Sasuke panted already feeling a little slow, so he activated his sharingan. Making him go faster and harder. Silver yelled out in pleasure as he sped up and went deeper into her. "Ah ah uh ah!" He suddenly hit her G-spot "Ahh!" Silver cummed automatically and arched her back to sasuke. He sped up trying to catch up to her and his cock grew in size. He was close and he began to hit that spot again and again making silver yell out louder. Finally he felt himself release and he grunted as he filled her pussy with his thick liquid. He slowly pumped out his cum and fell down next to silver, still buried deep inside her pussy. "Oh sasuke...That was amazing!" Silver said and sasuke smirked. "Your pussy is natrually tight huh?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yep" Sasuke smirked and got up flipping silver on all fours. "Ah!" sasuke suddenly thrust into her ass. Silver had only tried anal twice so it sorta hurt her when sasuke penetrated her with his thick shaft. Sasuke leaned on her back and grabbed her breasts as handles as he thrust into her ass. "Ugh your ass is tighter! It feels as if its crushing my cock!" sasuke groaned out as he continues thrusting into her. Silver moaned and came onto the sheets, covering them in her woman juices. Silver got up and sasuke smirked at the position. He grabbed onto one of her breasts and began to finger her pussy roughly. Silver's mouth hanged open as sasuke pleasured her from behind and the front. Sasuke suddenly stoped causing silver to whimper. "Sasuke what?" "Shadow clone jutsu" Silver saw another smirking nude sasuke appear in front of her. The clone grabbed silver and thrust his cock into her pussy. Silver yelled out as the two sasukes thrusted into her holes roughly. "My silver your so damn thight!" The clone said as he pounded into her. He kissed her as he continued to pleasure her. The real sasuke pounded into her ass and held her breasts tightly. The clone cummed into her pussy and sasuke came into her ass. The two sasukes rode out their release before dropping to the bed exausted. The clone dissapeeared and sasuke cummed again into silvers ass. "Mmm double the pleasure" Silver moaned and closed her eyes and let sleep take her over.

.::Silver's Point Of View::.

I felt something inside me and soft grunting. I opened my eyes and saw sasuke on top of me with his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly as he thrusted inside me. "Ah sasuke!" He looked at me with a smirk before groaning as he released into me. I moaned as I felt him fill me with his cum. He fell to my right and grabbed me pulling me closer to him and he nuzzled his face into my hair. "Did you enjoy last night babe?" I giggled and nodded. "I really loved last night sasuke, but I must be going now heh naruto's probably worried or somthing." Sasuke groaned and nodded releasing me from his grip. I stood up and felt a slap to my butt, I turned and saw sasuke smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and put my clothing on and rushed out of his house. I smiled as I neared mine and naruto's apartment. It was the weekend so we had today and tommorow off from the academy. "Naruto!" I yelled out as I barged into the room. I turned beat red when I saw naruto and hinata. Hinata was between his legs sucking him off and naruto was gunting in pleasure. He looked up at me and grinned, hinata tried to get away but naruto forced her in place and continue to suck. "Hehe whats up sis?" I shrugged and walked in. "Nun jsut came back from sasuke's, seems like your busy hehe" I pointed out hinata and naruto nodded "Ya, she was horny so I brought her over for some fun" He winked at me and I nodded. "Well see ya later guys!" I walked out and felt myself wet. _'Jesh watching other people turns me on!'_ I was about to rub myself but dropped the idea when I saw Kakashi walking by with his face buried inside his porn book and a bulge in his pants. I smirked and ran to him silenly before jumping on his back. There was no one around so I wrapped my legs around him and purposly rubbed my leg on his erect penis. "Good morning Kakashi" I said in a seductive voice causing the jonin to shudder. He put his book down and looked at me, lust visible in his one eye. "Hello Silver" He continued walking wit me on his back, he walked to the training grounds where it was obviosly vacant. "What are you doing kakashi-kun?" I asked him trying to make it noticable that I wanted him now. His smirk was clearly visible as I continued to rub my leg on his bulge. "Hm I was reading Icha Icha Paradise but now I cant anymore" It was my turn to smirk as I leaned closer to his face. "Why read it when you can try it?" He carressed my leg and chuckled. "That would also do" I smiled and jumped down as kakashi lifted me up, positioning me on his bulge. "Mmm lets go to your place" I said seductivly as I grinded myself onto him. Kakashi nodded and began to run to his place quickly.

* * *

**Well heres the next chapter lol and now shes scoring with adults lol! Well this is a lemon story and so basically silver is gonna be paired with random naruto boys/guys haha. Well hope you enjoy it and leave feedback! I would love to know what you guys think about my story hehe. Well I guess thats it for today, ill update tommorow hopefully so ya. Bye guys love ya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

**Well konichiwa ****_(Means Hello if you didnt know...)_**** Hopefully you enjoy the story...If anyone is even reading it...;-; Well anywhore heres the new chapter and er well I hope you enjoy it hehe. Here we go Lemon Start!**

* * *

~Silver's Point Of View~

I giggled as Kakashi threw me on his bed and quickly began to undress himself. "Hm seems as if you really want me huh Kakashi-sensei?" I asked and stretched myself on the bed in a erotic way. Once kakashi finished undressing he got on me. His face was handsome! He kissed me gently while removing my clothing and I caressed his beautiful face. "Hey kakashi..." He began to kiss down my neck "Hm?" he hummed because he was to busy with his sloopy kisses. "Why do you hide that handsome face on yours?" I asked and he looked up, then I took the chance to kiss him and flip him over. I sat on his penis and my panties were still on. He smirked "I dont want to be surrounded by girls all the time now do I?" I rolled my eyes at him and grinded my hips against him. He seemed to purr and placed his hands on my butt, pushing me down on him. I moaned and got up, quickly removing my panties. I sat back on him but didnt enter his penis in me, I wanted to tease him. I winked at him and he frowned. I began to grind myself on him again and he groaned in pleasure but whimpered. "Dont be a damn tease!" He pushed my hips forwards and entered himself in me. I moaned out loud and began to hump him. He held onto my ass with his hands and threw his head back in pleasure. When I came back down on him he thrust up to go deeper in me. I began to squeeze my breasts for extra pleasure. "Ah kakashi ah!" He grunted whenever his thrust met mine and looked at me with half closed eyes. "Your *grunt* so damn sexy!" I smirked and began to squeeze my pussy on his cock, milking him of his cum. He suddenly flipped me over and began to thrust into me roughly. "Ah kakashi!" He hit my g-spot causing me to cum. He grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulder, lifting me a bit and thrusting into me harder. I see him reach for something on the drawer and pull back with his porn book. "Hmm..." He skimmed though the book quickly while still trusting into me. "Mmm perfect" I gave him a confused look and he lay down next to me and pulled me up onto him. He flipped me over and began to suck on my pussy. "Ah!" I bit my lip as I came into Kakashi's mouth. "Suck" I grabbed his hard erect cock and began to suck on it and massaging his balls. We kept this position for a while before he came into my mouth. We lay side by side panting hard and he turned to look at me with a smirk. "Yes?" He checked out my body "Your really sexy you know" I smiled and chuckled. "Your handsome" I stuck my tongue out at him and he took it in his mouth and began to suck it. I moaned into the kiss and felt kakashi's fingers carresing my entrance. "Round two?" I smirked and nodded. He jumped on top of me and insterted himself into me; quickly starting his fast, hard and deep thrusts. I was pushed back with every thrust, thats how hard he was going. "Kakashi! Ah Kakashi!" My breasts bounced back with each thrust. "Silver ugh" he bent down and began to suck on my right breast. "Ah!" I arched my back toto give him more access into me. "Im cumming kakashi!" I yelled out "Ugh me to" I felt my insides tighten and my juices flow out. Not long after Kakashi filled me up with his cum. He grunted and pulled out, covering me in his cum. I moaned in pleasure "Your real dirty Kakashi" I winked at him and licked some of the cum from my lips. He smirked and lay down. I got up and went to his shower and turned on the hot water. I walked in and washed myself before dressing up and laying down next to Kakashi. I was exausted from the sex so I needed a nap.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long ass time but here ya go a small chapter of steamy content. Ill try to update more often but sometimes my imagination slacks off on me which is totally weird since im a total perv. ;) Lol well hope you guys like it, not like many are reading this anyways *_sigh_* but to those who are reading thanks lol and hope ya liked it. Byez Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

**Hey guys lol like the story? I have a ****_sexy_**** imagination dont I? ;p Lol thanks for reading Lemon Start**

* * *

~Third Point of View~

Silver groaned and opened her eyes to find herself alone in someone's apartment. She rolled over and found a note on the nightstand besides the bed.

_Sorry I couldn't stay, I had a mission to attend to -Kakashi_

She smiled and put the note away before pushing herself up. She quickly entered the bathroom and fixed herself up for the day. She stepped out of the apartment and looked around the busy village. She saw many people chatting and playing eyebrow went up on a familiar sight. "Shut up dobe" "Sasuke baka!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke in attemp to take him down. Sasuke's eyes went wide in surprise, not expecting Naruto to do that. Sasuke fell to the ground with Naruto above him. "Whoa you guys having fun without me?" Silver yelled out playfully. Naruto quickly got off of Sasuke from their very erotic pose. Naruto had been sitting on Sasuke's crotch area. Sasuke got up to and glared at Naruto. "Stupid dobe!" "Sasuk-kun!" The voice of a certain pink haried genin filled the air. Sasuke, and Silver cringed in annoyance but Naruto simply lit up. "K-Konichiwa Sakura-chan!" Naruto told her but he was ignored and pushed away as Sakura ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke groaned when his fangirl began to jump up and down, all while clinging onto his arm. "Leave me alone Sakura" He told her. Sakura shivered when he growled out her name. Just the night before she had been fantisising about her beloved Sasuke and filled them with her little pink toy. She named the dildo Sasuke because he was the main one she fantisised about, sure she fantisizes about other guys but Sasuke overpowers all. Silver rolled her eyes at the pink haired girl "What's going on anyways?" She asked them curiosly Sasuke looked up at her with a smirk. In a blink of an eye he was out of Sakura's grasp and was holding Silver from around the waist. "Hey sexy" he mummbled in her ear in a seductive voice. Silver sighed and elbwed Sasuke in the gut. "Control your hormones boy" Sasuke chuckled and began to explain a quick retreive mission they were assigned to complete. Sakura glared at the silver haired genin with total hatred _'What does Sasuke-kun see in her!?'_ she raged wildly inside but kept quiet on the outside. _'I have to get rid of her'_ she thought. Silver stood in between the boys as they discussed the mission. It would be quick and they were going without Kakashi since he had other things to attend to. Not new really, they've gone on solo missions before.

"Oi Sasuke" Silver called out to him as they travelled to the sand village to recieve a scroll. The matters of the fight between the leaf and the sand had been resolved a while ago. Orochimaru was to blame because he tricked the sand into attacking the leaf. But that was old news by now. Sasuke neared Silver, "Someones following us" As if on que they were instantly surrounded by a group of rouges. "Damnit!" The group of four went back to back as the rouges neared them. "Hm I take the four over there and you guys take whoever you'd like" Silver told them before running out and attacking them with her wind style. Sasuke and Naruto took three each and Sakura well she had one. A total of ten rouge ninjas. After Sakura managed to knock out her attacker she looked around for Silver. _'Hm perfect'_ She quickly ran to Silver and threw a ball of knock out gas. The ball exploded near Silver's feet, before she could do anything the rouges grabbed her and ran. "No!" They used teleportation and teleported out of there to their hideout in a vacant cave deep into the forest. "Hehe we've got ourselves a looker" One of the men said as he tied her down to the nearby pole. Silver struggled against them but found that the chains around her wrists were chakra blockers. "Damn..." she cursed at herself. "What will we do with her?"They questioned themselves. One of the men stared at her with hunger in his eyes. "I want something hot" The idea hit all of them and they all stared at her like hungry dogs. Silvers eyes went wide as they began to peel off her clothing. "No! Stop let me go!" She yelled out but her chakra was slowly being drained each time she struggled. So she went limp with defeat and lay there as the men did their thing. There were only four guys there, three of them weren't up for what they were gonna do and three of them were either dead or still fighting with the other genins.

Silver gasped when she felt her left breast being fondled roughly with. And a mouth on her right one. She looked down to see two guys messing with her breasts. She felt something rough glide over her clit. "Ah!" She let out a hesitant moan "Oh look at that the bitch is enjoying this" He told the others. Silver began to pant roughly and the man began to play and tease her clit. _'Dont enjoy this! This is rape!'_ She was torn between basking in pleasure or fear of rape. The fingers pushed agaisnt her covered area and she could feel herself begin to drip. "Please stop..." She whispered but none heard her for they were to lost in their thing. Suddenly there was a cock in her face. "Suck it!" She shook her head and looked away from it. It was big, now that she looks, they were all big. She bit her lip and her face was suddenly grabbed. "Wha-" The penis was plunged into her mouth and a sereis of thrusts began. "Mmph Unnh" She gagged at the forcefullness. "Oh yea oh yea your mouth is so damn good fuck yea" She man grabbed her head and pushed her forewards on his cock. Causing her to gag and tears build up in her mouth. She was always a fan of _sex_ but rape wasnt her thing. But no doubtitly she found this a huge turn on. She suddenly felt a finger enter her pussy. "Aghh!" She yelled out as someone finger fucked her. Then three fingers were thrusted inside her quickly and forcefully. "You like that huh bitch? You dirty slut!" He told her dirty words. Quickly she was flipped onto all fours with her ass in the air. The man still thrusted inside her mouth and the fingers were still inside her. She could feel her climax near and she closed her eyes as it hit. Her body shook as she squirted, the man laughed and kept on his finger fuck. "Goddamn im cumming bitch! You better swallow it!" The man thrusted faster into her mouth and she could feel him begin to expand and pulse. "Unhh" He filled her tiny mouth up and some splirted out of her mouth. "Swallow slut!" She tried her best to swallow as the guy slowled his thrusting in her mouth. "Ahh!" A cock was thrust up her ass quickly and began rapid thrusting. "Agh!" Silver yelled out in pain. Then there was another dick thrust up her pussy. The man that came in her mouth zipped up his pants muttering somthing that he had something to attend to before walking off. She saw two guys fucking her anal and front and another one sitting down jerking off to the scene. "Ah ah!" She was lifted up so that she was in between two guys as they thrusted in her. Her legs were thrown over the black haired guys shoulders as he quickened his pace into her pussy. The brown haired man behind her grabbed her breasts and kept his rough pace. "She's totally loving this, look she has came many times now!" The black haired one exclaimed. The one behind her simply grunted in response and let his hand travel down to her button. He began to massage it with force making her cum again. "Ah!" Again she was cummed into by the black haired one. He slowled down his thrusting and pulled out of her. A line of cum followed his cock before falling to the ground. The brown haired one kept thrusting in her roughly. "Mmph!" She was pushed against a wall so the guy can lift her easier. "Silver!" She opened her half closed eyes to see Sasuke with his sharingan activated. He stared at her in horror as the man that was fucking her from behind dropped her and pulled out of her, another stream of semen coming out. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled out at them angrily as he zipped up his pants. Silver lay on the floor, weak from the sexual activities. Suddenly the fight broke out.

* * *

**Hey guys lol did ya like the chapter xp hehe it just came to me that I should do a chapter of rape or something lol. Its all thought up randomly anyways, there's no plot like I said earlier hm. Well hope ya enjoyed it lol bye and thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter** Five~**

**Yo guys, sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter I've been busy...Well anywhore today is 4-8-13 and today is he day my mom ****_almost_**** found out what im writing about. Like she knows I write stories but she dont know I write lemons lol. Like I was writing this and she popped outa nowhere and looked at my screen. I didnt have time to think! I froze and could feel the sweating start so I like pointed random shit and pressed the bookmark to automaticlly open my quotev account. OMG you should have seen it I was so freaked out I almost pushed her away! But thankfully she walked away and didnt say anything regarding what I write about. I hope she didnt see anything ughhh or else my electronics are going to be taken away forever! Ahhh cant have that. So yea anyways I was going to write today and I had a good deal of story but since this little incident I've lost the nack for updating today. So I'll leave this for another day...maybe tomorow. Ugh man this sucks. When I update it wont be 4-8-13 anymore so this little confession would be a waste but meh I dont care. Man I really thought it'll save...guess not...well Laterz!**

**Yep I was right bout everthing! today issss July 6. So I'll be updating this hopefully today. Lemon Start.**

* * *

~Silvers Point of View~

"Sas...uke..." I tried to push myself up but I didnt have the strenght to. Damn_Why...how did this happen!? Who threw that damn- Sakura! Shes the only one who usually fights with them! _I growled in out in anger. _She is going to pay. But my body is still freaking weak! I cant...I cant..._ My world went black.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Silver!" My eyes snapped open but were immidietly blinded by a white light. "Ugh" I groaned and tried to lift my arm to shield my eyes but a sudden pain shot threw me. "Ah!" I cringed and shuddered as the wave of pain slowly subsided. "Silver..." I looked to my right. "Sasuke...?" He smiled a bit and hugged me. "Ughn" it hurts. He pulled away as if reading my mind. "Sorry...you...ugh I was so scared..." he bit his lip and clenched his fists. "Thank you ..." he looked up and I smiled at him. "Silver I-" "Silver!" There was a flash of yellow and I was engulfed in a big and painful hug. "Ahk!" Naruto immidietly pulled away and stared at me in worry. "Sorry!" I sighed and shock my head "Love ya to bro" i chuckled and he grinned. Kakashi and Sakura came in and I groaned. "Sakura you are so dead!" I tried to get up but couldnt. She stared at me confused when everyone looked at her. "Huh?" Fuck her! When everyone looked back to me I saw an evil smirk on her face. "Fucking bitch threw a knock out thinger magiger gas ball at me when I was fighting the damn rouges!" Yea I dont know the names. But I dont care! "W-what are you talking about Silver-san?" _San!? _"You know damn well what im talking about whore!" "I wouldnt be talking. You the village slut here!" She angrily retorted. I froze in anger but shame. She was right. I am a slut...ive pretty much fucked every guy I know..."Y-your just jelouse that I actually get some and you dont!" She rolled her eyes. "Im hust jelouse that sasuke chooses a filthy skank instead of a loyal lady like me!" I bit my lip and glanced at sasuke. He looked at me with hurt eyes. _Does he...does he love me? Have I been hurting him when im with other guys...? But...Oh my God... _"Sasuke...do you..." by now Kakashi had dragged out Naruto and a screaming Sakura. "Yes...Silver I...ive loved you for a very long time and...it...it hurts you know...when I see you leave with some other guys and you...you know..." I looked down in shame. "Im sorry..." he sighed. "Its okay..." "No! Sasuke im sorry! I...I dont know how to love..." he looked at me shocked "W-what?" I sighed and tried to sit up, Sasuke Noticed and helped me. "Ive never fallen in love before...ever since my family was killed...ive sealed ny heart away and tried to find a new way to like feel. So i resorted to sex and now...im the village slut...but I dont want to be a slut anymore...Sasuke...can you...can you help me love?" He still looked at me. A straight face. "Silver" he smiled and kissed me. "Ofcourse id help you. I love you Silver but...promise me that..." "I wont have sex with any other guy but you Sasuke" I finished cheekily. He smiled. "Thanks" i nodded and kissed him. "But sasuke" "hm?" He had his face nuzzeled in my hair. "You have to fulfill my lusts" he chuckled at that. "Id love to do that" I grinned.

* * *

**Hello readers! (If anyone still reads...) Sorry for the late ass fuck update but here ya go! It just turned into a sex love story! Lol hope you dont mind...Besides ive got a few surprises (; sooo tell me what ya think! By the way I updated this with my phone so ofcourse theres going to be a hell lota mistakes than before. Sooo yeaaa ill see if i can make another chapter sooner than later! No promises ('; so byesss reviews appritiated! And follows...and favorites...well all that good stuff! (;**


	6. Chapter 6

Erkay guys just noticed somthing that I cagged. I read over my story and payed attention to the - how to out it- the timeline? Idk but anywhores I looked at the events. In the first chapters it puts that their in the academy still and then I put that they've been in a team and have done solo missions and all that crap for a while. Idk if I threw in *timeskips* somewhere but if I didn't Im Sorry if it confused y'all ,well if ya noticed unless you guys were to engrossed in the sex xD but then who wouldn't (; xD anywhores. Im not changing anything! So Ya guys gun have ta put up with it sorryyyy well whatever lemon start~

*Silvers Point of View *

It's been three years since that day...Im now fifteen, still in tem seven but now Im a half anbu. Ever since that day I've been training nonstop so Yea I have surpassed most people my age. And you wanna know something? The fucker by the name of Sasuke left the damn village two weeks after that day. Asshole...I shouldn't have ever tried to love him cause you know what?! I fell for him! I seriously fell for him. It hurt like alot since he left...Sakura still hates me. And my hormones are crazy. Seriously, I haven't fucked since Sasuke left because I don't wanna break my promise with him. I love the dickhead Uchiha and I have been faithful since. Damn him. Damn hormones. Damn tree! I growled as I punched it since more, but it wouldn't freaking budge. I jumped back and focused my Chakra to my palm. "Ch-Chidori!" my jutsu disappeared when I punched the tree. "Damnit!" I cussed out and began panting. Im exhausted and my Chakra level is so low! I fell back to the ground. I've been practicing since eight Im the morning till now and the sun's already down._ I'll just...sleep...here..._

I slowly opened my eyes, there was a dim glow in the sky and Im guessing it was about five am or somthing. I sighed not wanting to move. To comfortable here...the grass felt soft and the shade from the tree was great. The slight breeze- I heard footsteps and I froze, pretending to be asleep. "Oi" I felt a soft kick to my side but I didn't move_. I don't wanna!_ I heard the person sigh before inhale- "SILVER GET THE FUCKING FUCK UP YOU FUCKING LAZYASS!" I jumped to my feet and stared at the person with wide eyes. An anbu stood in front if me. "Mina!" I whined at her as she sighed. "You have a freaking mission girl, now go to the Hokage so ya can find out" I grunted and was about to protest but she turned into a wave of water, splashing me in the face. "Damn her and her teleporting!" I hissed out and quickly teleported home to get ready. If it's an anbu telling me, it's an anbu mission.

"You hand to infiltrated Orochimaru's base, make him think your a servant or whatever and get information. As much as you can but come back alive! Okay?" I stared at the half drunk half sober Hokage trough the holes in my mask. I kept my head down and strained my eyes a bit to see. It was just funny when She's drunk! She's crazy! "Hai Hokage-sama!" I stood up from my crouching position as she waved her hand. "Uh Huh later" she took a long sip of her sake and the door slammed open. "TSUNADE!" Shizune's face was red with anger and even TonTon seemed a bit mad. "U-uh Oh *hic*" "Damn right Uh Oh!" I quickly teleported out as Shizune approached the now sober Hokage. Her fault for drinking against Shizune's orders. I chuckled a bit and went home to prepare for my mission.

"They say that love is forever. Your forever is all tha-" _Thunk! _I snapped back into reality when a kunai whizzed passed my face and hit the tree next to me. _Mission. Act uh? Not anbu like! _"Wh-Whos there!?" I yelled out with a fake scared tone. _Real smooth -.- _"What are you doing here" a smooth voice called out. No demanded! I bit my lip to keep from telling him off. I looked around but didn't see anyone. "I-Im," _shit Why didn't I think of a name before!? Uhm!? _"Tsunami! My names Tsunami Watanabi!" _What the hell typa name is that!?_ Suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows. "State your business Tsunami Watanabi" a boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes stated. _Wow he's hot, shit! Focus! _He seemed oddly familiar though...I looked at my hands and noticed that I at least Did somthing right, Im still in my transformation jutsu, I changed my hair color from silver to black. And my eyes to red. "I-i wanna work for Orochimaru-sama..." I looked back up at him to see him eying me suspiciously. "Wh-" "Of course my dear" a new voice hissed out. I jumped back a bit acting surprised. Orochimaru walked into the open and stared at me with his yellow snake-like eyes. "Come here" he comanded me. I walked to him, a bit hesitantly. But just encase I have my weapons under my clothing. Orochimaru inspected me looking me up and down. _Damnit_! I can feel myself getting slightly wet! _Why do I get turned on easily!?_ Orochimaru smirked, shit can he sense it!? "Take her back to my room Sasuke." Sasuke!? My eyes snapped to Sasuke and he grunted before grabbing me. _That's Why he looked so familiar! _I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying anything as Sasuke teleported to Im guessing Orochimaru's room. "Why are you here Really?" I blinked at Sasuke and took a few steps back. _My heart hurts!_ I glared at him. "Im not talking to you" I growled out. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grabbed my wrist roughly, pulling me to him. "Your smell. It's familiar..." he sniffed my hair and I froze. _What the fucking Fuck?_ I stared at him crazily. His hand travelled down to my core and I couldn't help but moan slightly. I could hear him chuckle and he stuck in two fingers inside me. "Ahh Sasuke!" I gripped his hair to keep myself up. My hips bucked to his fingers as he trusted them in and out. "You sound familiar to." he stated and bit my ear. _Damnit he knows that's a weak spot! _"Ahh!" before I could cum Sasuke pulled out his fingers. He put them in his mouth and stared back at me. "Why are you here Silver" his tone sounded angry and I shrunk back a little. "Be-because-" the door slammed open and Orochimaru walked in. "Sasuke you can leave" Orochimaru comanded. Sasuke took one last glance at me before walking out. My heart began to ache as he walked away. _Sasuke..._"Come here Tsunami" I turned back to see Orochimaru sitting at hid desk. I walked over to him, feeling a bit self conscious ad I felt some of my cum slide down my leg slowly. I need to cum bad! _Damn you Sasuke! _"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" I silently cursed myself. My voice sounded seductive. But I need it! I can't Wait anymore! He smirked and grabbed me before sitting me on his lap sideways. My legs were hanging over his right leg, my bum on his right leg. "Your smell is... Intoxicating" he purred and lay me down. He spread his legs a bit so I can rest my back on his left leg. _What is it with smell today?! _I felt his hand slide down from my exposed stomach down to my core. "Ahh Orochimaru-sama" I moaned in a high pitched voice. I couldn't help it! Im desperate! He chuckled as his fingers dipped into my naturally tight pussy. "My my...your overflowing" he teased and ran his fingers over my core in a teasing manner. I bit my lip and spread my legs. Orochimaru looked at me and smirked. "You enjoy this don't you?" I nodded a bit and arched my back. "What a dirty girl you are Tsunami" his tongue slid out and began to lick my hardening nipples. "Ahh~ Sama!" his fingers began to enter me and thrust softly. "D-dont tease please Sama!" he chuckled and his fingers began to thrust roughly. "Orochimaru-sama!" Im so close! Suddenly he stopped and put me to my feet. I stumbled a bit, still lost in pleasure and watched him remove his cloths. Oh my God... His cock was unbelievably huge! Again I felt myself getting super wet at the thought of that thrusting into me. "I don't like foreplay" he growled and grabbed me by my hips. Without warning he entered me completely with one thrust. "Ahh!" I threw my head back as I came. His smirk widened as he began to hump upwards. "You like this dont you slut? Look at you! You don't even know new but you love getting fucked hard by my huge cock" his dirty talk was just turning me on more! He growled and pushed me against the wall. He pinned my arms above my head with his hands and by legs automatically wrapped around his torso making his go deeper into me. "Ah!" Orochimaru growled and caught one of my breasts with his mouth. "Your fucking tight!" I was about to say somthing when I heard a huge bang. My half closed eyes looked to the door Where Sasuke was standing. Oh shit. The Uchiha was seething with anger you could practically feel it! His eyes were a bloody red as he glared at Orochimaru. "Get away from her." I was panting a little hard while looking at Sasuke. "What are you doing Sasuke? Can't you see Im a bit _BUSY_!?" when he said busy he began to thrust into me again making me moan. I looked at Sasuke with a pleading gaze. I don't want this anymore! I want my lover! Sasuke! Sasuke Suddenly appeared besides us and punched Orochimaru away. Making him fly backwards and his cock come out of me. I slid down but didn't hit the floor. Sasuke picked me up with one arm and slung me over his shoulder. "You fucking sex craving slut" he growled at me and walked out. Ignoring Orochimaru's yells. I was exhausted even though it was a little bit, his cock was huge! Seriously! "Sasuke…" "Shut up!" he dropped me on a bed and walked out. "You stay here and don't move. Fucking slut" he then slammed the door Shut. I heard a click and his footsteps fade. I bit my lip but that didn't prevent the tears from pouring out. I feel so…guilty...shameful...dirty …Damn You Hormones! "Sasuke!" I buried my head in the pillows and covered myself with the covers. They smelled like Sasuke…_Sasuke_...My breathing was slightly ragged and I was, sadly, still horny… "Sasuke…" I moaned out. I closed my eyes and let my fingers trail down to my hot pussy.

*Imagination*

"Sasuke! Calm down big boy!" I giggled as Sasuke chuckled and threw me on the bed. He quickly took off his cloths, only leaving his pants on, and got on me. He already had pretty much cut off all of my cloths before bringing me here. "Shut up Silver you like it rough don't lie babe" I smirked and nodded. Sasuke crawled on top of me and began loading down my neck letting his fingers rub my pussy softly. "S-Sasuke don't be a tease!" he continued teasing me as he sucked on my breast. "Fuck it Im to horny" he said before getting up and slamming his cock inside me. "Ahh! Sasuke-kun!" I wrapped my legs around his torso and gripped the edge of the bed from under the pillows. Every one of his thrusts pushed me back and I could hear the bed slightly creaking. "S-s-sasuke! Ah! Ah! Ahh!" his thrusting became stronger and he grunted everyone he went in. "Sasu-"

*End*

_Bam!_ "Ah!" my eyes snapped open just as I came. My body shook from the orgasm and I pulled my fingers away. "Sasuke!" my teeth clenched and my body began to relax. I was panting and stood up on wobbly legs. _Shower_! I saw a blue door and opened it. _Yes_! I smiled and walked inside, without paying attention to the yells that were nearing the room.

"Hmm hm hm" I was humming a tune when the door slammed open. "Ahh!" I covered myself and pulled the curtain. "What the Fuck!?" I glared and saw Sasuke looking at me with angry and tired eyes. "Sasuke?!" he ignored me and grabbed my arm. "H-hey Im not done yet! Hey! Sasuke!" I growled out and thanked Kami that I was finished, just wanted to stay in the Cool water for a little longer. "Sasuke What the hell!?" "Shut up" he glared at me and threw me a towel. "Hurry up and dress. We're leaving. And you are not going back to Konoha, I won't let you. Who know how many guys you fucked while I was gone fucking slut…" he muttered the last sentence and walked away. I stood there while he walked out. I knew he'd be coming back in a few minutes. I looked down at the cloths and tried to stop the tears from falling out. "I didn't Fuck anyone…" Sasuke was the last one…but now that I've been caught with Orochimaru… I doubt he would even believe me... "Fuck me." I growled and glared at my reflection before dressing up.


End file.
